


The Days We Live For

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Eyal surprises Auggie, Annie comes back from a mission. Being spies, and in separate organizations isn't easy.
Relationships: Auggie Anderson/Eyal Lavine/Annie Walker
Kudos: 2





	The Days We Live For

Auggie is sitting behind his specialized desk in his own apartment

“Where’s Annie?” Eyal asks Auggie. Auggie nearly jumps out of his chair. He must’ve really been into the research since usually he could hear others approaching. On the other hand, he’s at home and there was no reason for anyone to be in his apartment.

“What the hell?! You’re lucky I recognize your voice.” Auggie exclaims.

Eyal smiles.

“What are you doing here? And why are you in my apartment? And how did you even get in?” Auggie asks.

“Picked the lock.” Eyal replies.

Auggie sighs.

“As for Annie, I can’t tell you, you know that.” Auggie replies to the man’s earlier question.

Eyal lets out a frustrated sigh.

“I would think I have some right to know where she is.” Eyal says.

Auggie closes his eyes. He truly wishes he could tell Eyal, the man he loves, the man Annie loves. He would want to know the same.

“Eyal, please. Don’t make this harder. We started this knowing that this was the only way to do it. If anyone finds out the three of us are seeing each other, we’re dead. You’re fucking Mossad, we’re CIA. You know all of this.” Auggie explains.

“I…I know. It isn’t easy. Especially for me. The two of you at least have each other.” Eyal says.

“It isn’t easy for us either, you know. When we don’t hear from you, we wonder…whether we’ll see you again.” Auggie says.

Just then, the sound of a door opening makes the two men turn their heads.

One step from the person is enough for Auggie to realize who it is.

“Annie!” Auggie exclaims.

“Annie.” Eyal smiles.

“Eyal? You’re here! Auggie! Ah, I’ve missed you both.” Annie drops her bag and runs over to them.

“Neshema.” Eyal whispers.

Annie brings them into a big hug. Eyal places a kiss on both of their cheeks.

These were the days the three of them lived for. It didn’t happen but when it did, all the other days alone or separate were worth it.


End file.
